Acetaldehyde is often found in the final formulation of a radioactive pharmaceutical. The rate of acetaldehyde formation increases with increased radioactivity. There are several sources for formation of acetaldehyde; ethanol is one of the most important sources. Acetaldehyde is most likely formed by oxidation of ethanol. This oxidation increases in a radioactive environment. In a worst case scenario formation of acetaldehyde might limit the maximum possible radiochemical concentration (RAC) and hence both the number of patient doses and product shelf-life. Further, acetaldehyde levels increase in time over the shelf-life of a radioactive pharmaceutical. As such, the level of acetaldehyde cannot be controlled by the manufacturing process of the radioactive pharmaceutical itself.
Thus there exists a need in the art for a method of quantifying and/or removing and/or controlling the formation of acetaldehyde in order to ensure that acetaldehyde levels remain within acceptable limits in order to prolong the shelf life of the radioactive pharmaceutical. The present invention answers such a need.